


AC's Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha!Stridercest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut, Strider Feels, Stridercest - Freeform, Wet Dream, non-sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets suspended from school, again, and D decides to spend a little time with his little brother.<br/>Inspired by an RP with an awesome person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC's Broken

 You stare at your reflection in the mirror. How in the hell were you supposed to hide this? Your glasses only covered part of the bruise on your cheek and did nothing for the split lip or bruising around your neck. Not that it mattered. The school would call your bro about your suspension anyway. You sighed. It was your third suspension and school had only been a few months ago. One more time and you'll be expelled. And all you'd done was defend yourself. You heard the front door open and quickly shut the bathroom door with your foot. Your bro was home early. Shit. The one time you didn’t want him to come home early, and he does. You had desperately wanted him to be at work when the school called so he couldn't yell at you. 

“Hey little man, you home?” shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. 

“Yeah, in the bathroom.” hopefully that would buy you a few more minutes. You heard his footsteps come down the hallway and you quickly finished washing your face. This was as good as you could get. There was a light knock on the door before it was opened

“Goddamnit bro! Heard of privacy?” you tried to hide your face from him, and the mirror.

“I knocked.” he replied simply. 

“Yeah, then barged in anyway. What if I had been jackin' it?” 

“You would have locked the door.” he smirked at you and then frowned. “What's up with your face?” 

“Nothing.” you mumbled, trying to get past him. He wasn't having it though and quickly grabbed your arm and jerked you in front of him. You groaned in pain. You'd almost forgotten about your ribs. 

“The fuck happened kid?” you could hear the concern lacing his voice. 

“Fell down the stairs?” you attempted. He instantly gave you a 'how-stupid-do-I-look-to-you' kind of look. “Got into a fight.” 

“That's what I thought. Damnit Dirk, did you get suspended again?” you nodded and looked away. You hated to disappoint your bro. You were surprised when you felt his arms go around you and give you a hug. You cringed from the pain then returned it as well as you could. Almost as soon as you flinched he gently pushed you away. “Did I hurt you?”

“My ribs are kinda sore.” you admit. Douche bag had gotten you down and kicked you a few times.

“Tell me if this hurts.” he slid his hands up your shirt causing an involuntary shiver. “Sorry, guess my hands were cold.” yeah. Cold hands. That was it. He began to press lightly on your ribs. You winced and closed your eyes. “Pain on a scale of 1-10?”

“Like, an eight.” More like an eleven. 

“Lets go to the emergency room then.” you groaned and went to put on your shoes. You sat on the couch to slip on your shoes when you notice your bro staring at you.

“Something wrong?” you stare right back him.

“Wanna tell me what happened today?” no you really didn't. But you wanted him to know your version, the real version, before the school got it into your bros head that you were a sexual deviant.

“I was washing my hands after pissing in the bathroom. Dude walked in. Naturally I glance over to see who it is because everyone does that. He assumed I was trying to take a peek at his dick. Punched me in the face twice, I fell, kicked me in the ribs, and then I fucking fought back.” you failed to mention what you did to him. You might have went just a little overboard. 

“What did you do back?” fuck him. You really didn't want to tell him. You were pretty ashamed of yourself. But you knew he wouldn't drop it.

“I gave him a concussion and a slight amount of head bleeding.” your bros response surprised you. He actually laughed. 

“Nice kid.” what the hell? “Why'd he make such a big deal of it?” you did not want to come out of the closet like this. 

“He thought I was gonna try to make a move on him.” and that's exactly what he'd told administration. Except more packed with lies.

“Why would he think that?” he had a sudden look realization. “Oh. Are you-?” he let the question hang there.

“Yeah. So everyone thinks it's my fault and the kids parents wanna press charges.” today was not your day. Your bro looked pissed. 

“What fucking assholes. I'm suing them.” he was already on his phone, probably emailing his lawyer. Your brother had a damn good lawyer. Perks of being rich and famous. Your school should have thought of that. 

“Forgetting something?” he looked up from his phone with a confused expression. “Hospital?” he face-palmed.

“Right. Sorry.” D shoved his phone back in his pocket and ushered you out the door of your apartment. You rode the elevator down to the parking garage in silence, the only sound being the tapping of your brothers fingers on his phone. 

The door opened and you both left the elevator and sat in your bros car. He typed in a number and then activated his Blue Tooth. Great. He was on the phone the majority of the car ride, hanging up just as you neared the hospital. He found a parking lot near the front and walked you inside. He did the light paper work that was required then sat down beside you in the waiting room next to you. 

Soon enough a nurse came to get you, just as your bro got a call. He waved you on and you went. By yourself. You didn't care that you were fourteen you wanted your douche bag of a brother with you while they checked you out. They determined it was just bruised and prescribed you some pain meds. Your bro showed up just as they handed you the prescription. You gave him your best poker face as he took it from you and lead you from the hospital and back into the car. 

The drive was pretty awkward since everything your bro asked you, you just answered in a grunt. You were pissed and he began to get that eventually. Literally as soon as you pulled into your parking garage, he got another call. You froze in your seat for a moment, knowing he was leaving again. 

“Sorry kid, I gotta go check on somethin', I'll be home later.” 

“Whatever.” you get out of the car, slamming the door for effect. You angrily jabbed the call button on the elevator and got in when the door opened. You were sickly satisfied at the distraught look on your bros face. Served him right. As the doors were closing you could have sworn you'd seen his lip tremble. 

Once you got back to the apartment, you switched on the TV searching for something decent. Finding nothing to your liking you went to Netflix and decided to watch Black Butler. Sebastian was just so damn hot. Jesus you loved that corset scene. And if it made you a bad person to wish they were doing what it looked like they were then so be it. 

You jerked awake at the sound of the door opening. You didn't remember falling asleep. You heard you bros sigh and quickly pretended to be asleep. You heard his shoes hit the door, must've kicked them off. You heard his footsteps and the fridge open. You heard the clinking of beer bottles and then his footsteps again. They stopped when they got to the couch and you heard a little yelp. Guess he wasn't expecting you there. You heard something hit the floor then felt his hand on your cheek. You tried to keep your face expressionless, almost failing when he kissed your cheek. After a moment he pulled away and you heard what sounded like muffled crying. Oh god no. You opened a little and sure enough, your bro was sitting, back against the couch, and his shoulders were shaking. You reached out and touched his shoulder, startling him enough to jump up. He quickly wiped his cheeks, shades still on so you couldn't see his eyes. 

“Bro, are you okay?” you asked.

“Fine. Just fine.” you heard his voice shake and you stood up and walked over to wear he had jumped. You took a hold of his hand and dragged him to the couch, pulling him down as you sat. He didn't put up much of a resistance and sunk down beside you. You crawled onto his lap and put your arms around him. You didn't care if you were too old for this. He froze for a moment before holding you back, burying his face in your hair. You didn't say anything when you began to feel a wetness in your hair, or when his chest starting heaving. You finally spoke up after hearing him mumble something, repeatedly you couldn't fucking hear. 

“What do you keep saying?” fuck he was acting weird.

“I'm so sorry Dirk. I'm never here. I always leave you alone. I should just give you up. To some family that will pay attention to you. You need to be happy.” you instantly tense. What the shit? You pulled back so you could look at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Why the fuck would that make me happy?! Then I wouldn't see you ever, and I'd be stuck with some family I couldn't care less about!” Did he really want you gone that bad? “Please don't abandon me too.” you whispered that. Surprised you even said it out loud. First your parents, then the one guy you thought cared, but not your bro. “I'll be good. I won't fight anymore I swear.” and now it was your turn to cry. And you weren't quiet about it either. Not that you'd ever admit that. You felt his arms go around you

and felt him rub your back.

“I didn't mean it that way. Just..I don't understand how you can be happy here. I feel so guilty leaving you home alone all the time. Someone else could do a much better job at taking care of you. And you deserve that.” you were both crying and Jesus dick if this wasn't the gayest thing you've ever done. Blow jobs included. 

“Well I'm happy here.” you were mostly just sniffling now, and you were more embarrassed than you'd ever been before. And you peed the bed until you were seven so that was a lot of embarrassing sleepovers. Your brother pulled you back to him and you felt him sigh.

“Sorry kid. Didn't mean to make you feel unwanted. Why don't you sleep with me tonight?” you hadn't done that since you were nine. 

“Yes.” you sounded like a baby. Goddamnit. He kept his grip on you and cared you into his room, depositing you gently on his bed. He tugged off your jeans and shirt and you felt like a little kid again. He then took off his suit, he always worse a suit, and hung it up and got in beside you. You both got under the covers and he pulled you onto him. You laid your head on his chest, one arm across it and one leg across his. You felt his hand in your hair, petting you slowly. You remember him doing that a lot when you were younger. His other hand moved to rub your back and you knew it wouldn't be long before you fell asleep. You felt warm and safe and dammit you never wanted to leave. Slowly your eyes drift shut and you fell sound asleep. 

You woke up to the feeling of D's fingers crawling up and down your spine. You shivered slightly but kept your eyes closed not wanting to get up. You knew that he knew you were awake when he planted a kiss on your head and ruffled your hair.

“Rise and shine.” you grumbled something like a 'fuck off' and kept your eyes clothes. “I have to go to work soon, you can come with me if you wake your ass up.” the last time your bro took you on set with him, you were eight and had ending up getting lost. He found you hiding behind a wrack of clothes, crying and covered in snot. You opened an eye and looked at him.

“Really?” you weren't getting up for nothing. 

“Yes, now go take a shower. I'll attempt breakfast while you do.” oh god. You crossed your fingers, highly doubting your bros cooking abilities. 

You were known for your legendary showers. You always took a shit load of time, but not today. Today you only spent fifteen minutes in there. You were proud of yourself. You shut off the water and wrapped a towel around your waist. You could smell something, and it didn't smell too bad. Maybe your bro wasn't as shitty at cooking as you thought. You went to your room and pulled on your boxers and began searching for something that was clean. You eventually decided on black basketball shorts and your favorite wife beater. 

“Food!” you heard your brother call from the kitchen. You padded into the kitchen to see how your bro was coming along. Surprisingly he did pretty well and manged to make pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He didn't even burn anything.

“I'm impressed.” he grins at you as he hands you a plate.

“Thank you.”he grabs his own plate and ushers you to the living room. You pretty much always eat in there. He flips on the TV and you quickly snatch the remote. He glares at you as you turn on your BluRay player and go to Netflix. You of course pick Black Butler again and you can practically hear him roll his eyes. 

“Problem?” you snap and him. He just shakes his head. You might have watched the first season roughly four thousand times. Give or take. You just couldn't help it. Sebastian is an addicting man. Especially when he pulled his glove off with his teeth. You both ate in relative silence, just the TV in the background. When you finished he took your plate and dumped it in the sink along with his. Then it was time to go. You were way more excited than you'd care to admit. 

You slipped on your shoes and followed your brother out into the hallway and then the elevator. Your bro pushed the button that would take you to the parking garage and you leaned back against the wall. You rode down in comfortable silence and made your way to your bros car when the doors slid open. He unlocked the doors and you got into the passenger seat. The ride to where your bro works is a short one and soon enough you're pulling into a parking space at the studio his newest movie is being shot at. He leads you inside and takes you to the private room he's calling his office. 

There's a TV in there and that's really all you care about. You switch it on while your bro does his boring ass paperwork. His watch makes that horrid alarm sound and he informs you he's going to a meeting. You watch him go and the second the door closes you're at his desk, snooping through his laptops browsing history. Your brother watched some weird porn. Wait what was that? He had looked up CPS. Even though you knew he'd thought about it, it still hurt to see. Just in case he ever wanted to try that again you made it so the only thing that would come up when he searched stuff like that was a picture of them. One from when you were little. It was the day the courts decided your seventeen year-old brother could raise you. His friend had taken it in front of the courthouse. You were three and wearing some little suit you had no idea how h got you in it. He was in the middle of hugging you and he was crying. Not that he'd admit it. He had gotten something in his eye. At least that was his excuse. That day was your earliest memory. See him try to get rid of you after seeing that. 

You had migrated to the floor after that to watch your show, laying your head in your hands. You were really fucking tired. You were dozing in and out when the door opened and in came your bro. His meeting had finally finished.

“Hey little man, keep yourself entertained?” 

“Oh yeah.” you smirked at him. “Interesting porn you watch.” his smile faltered as he glared at you.

“You did not. You little shit.” you beamed at him and he just rolled his eyes. Your bro had just started working again when his office door slammed open making you jump. 

“We're going out.” came the order. It was your bros weird ass lawyer girlfriend. She swung her cane around until she hit the top of your bros desk. “Come on I don't have all day.” fucking bitch. You changed the show you were watching to Happy Tree Friends. She may not be able to see but that show certainly had some weird ass sound effects. 

“Terezi, I have my brother with me.” 

“Take the brat home.” and with that she exited as abruptly as she'd come. You tried not to get your hopes up that he'd stay with you. You ended up doing it anyway but your hopes were soon crushed.

“Dirk-” 

“Just take me home.” you were so tired of his excuses. He'd spend time with you some other day. Hopefully. He sighed and packed up his laptop to bring home. You silently followed him out to the car, thankful your shades were covering the fact your eyes were watering. Yeah, watering. The drive home was tense and silent. You glared out the window the whole time and kicked your feet up on the dash. He didn't even yell at you. He ran a hand through his hair once you were parked.

“Look, I'll make it up to you I promise. I really need to talk to her.” and speak of the devil, here she comes. She's being driven around by her 'friend'. He was some weird ass stoner juggalo creep. And you doubted they were just friends. Your bros eyes narrowed. “Go inside please. I promise Dirk, I'll make it up to you.” you nodded slightly then got into the elevator, pushing the close door button the second you're in. you really hated your bros girlfriend. 

You kick off your shoes and flop onto the couch, going back to Netflix. You decided on Fullmetal Alchemist which was a really bad idea because it might make you cry a little. Well, a lot really. It was really sad okay. You must've fallen asleep because you jerked awake to the sound of your bro yelling outside your apartment. You hear someone else yelling too. It was his girlfriend. He was saying something about choosing and she was saying it wasn't fair. You heard the scratchy rumble of her juggalo friends voice, probably trying to get them to shut up. You heard a slap and then your bro telling her to “get the fuck out and take your boyfriend with you”. Well damn. You heard the door slam open then slam closed and your brothers heavy footsteps to the kitchen. You heard him curse as he, presumably, stumbled a bit, trying to remove his shows which landed by the couch a few moments later. 

“Are you okay?” he jumped and dropped his glass, thankfully, not shattering it.

“Didn't know you were in here.” his voice was slurred and his glasses were crooked on his face. You reached up and took them off of him, his attempts at swatting you away only resulted in getting him more off balance. You set them on the counter and your brother finished getting his water. 

He shakily made his way to the couch and you kept your eyes glued to his back to make sure he didn't fall. He eventually got there, safe and sound. He drank his water and set the cup on the floor, which immediately tipped over. Not that he'd noticed. He laid back on the couch and his eyes started to slip shut. You sighed and went over to him to remove his clothes and shoes. It took you a bit of maneuvering, but you eventually got him down to his underwear. 

“Why do you know how to do that? Are you- are you active?!” his voice ended in a very high pitched tone you didn't even know he was capable of making. Was he seriously asking if you'd fucked someone.

“Does it matter?” please say no. You didn't sign up for this.

“Yes!” you sighed, knowing you probably weren't getting out of this.

“Not exactly.” You'd never done the do but you'd done a thing or two. Just nothing you'd want to share with your brother. Especially considering how you felt towards him.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” 

“Jesus bro, do I seriously have to tell you?” 

“Yes.” you groaned. This was so unfair. 

“I've never, done it. Just touching and oral. Jesus, happy?” the most awkward thing you've ever told him. 

“Of course I'm not happy.” his voice was meant to be angry but sounded more like he was pouting. “But you're still a virgin then? Still my little prince?” you about gagged. So much gay in that little sentence. You barely resisted the desire to roll your eyes. Especially as he placed his cheek on your hand with watery eyes. 

“Yeah bro.” 

“Good.” he patted your cheek then pulled you on top of him. “Stay with me.” you didn't really have much of a choice. You were glad your clothes were comfortable because there was no way you could escape from his grasp. Even if you'd wanted to. Which you really didn't. He had pulled you over him, your back facing the back of the couch and your front facing him. His arms were around you and your head was nestled against his neck. You couldn't find it in you to complain. 

You woke up the next morning, very short of breath. Your brother had migrated even closer to you in his sleep. Somehow. You thought he was as close as he could be. You were wrong it seemed. And now you could barely breathe, not that you were gonna complain. You tried to shift slightly to no avail. Every time you'd manage to get a few inches to yourself, your brother just pushed closer. You squirmed around a little more and- hello what was that? Your knee definitely brushed your brothers crotch and he definitely had morning wood. Wasn't this great? You were ~~kinda turned on~~ totally creeped out. He shifted in his sleep and his little D was pressed against your thigh. You knew there would be a problem when he continued moving, pretty much humping your leg. You caught yourself wondering what he was dreaming about. ~~You wanted it to be you.~~ You had no idea where these thoughts were coming from. He was really getting into it too, making little sounds. Wow his moans were going straight to your dick, you had to entangle yourself from him. 

Oh and he was speeding up. You really needed to get out of here. You weren't turned on or anything how weird would that be right? You froze when you heard something come from his mouth. Was it...was it your name? You must've heard wrong, right? No that was definitely your name. Maybe he knew a different Dirk? Oh no. That was a very vulgar statement about your “pale ass”. You weren't sure how you felt about this. Definitely not happy. Nope. What if he..finished his wet dream? How would you explain that when he woke up? It would be embarrassing for both of you. You had just about managed to get enough space to sneak away when he suddenly pulled you tight against him. You could hear his heavy breathing in your ear, his moans, and your name repeated. He made a very pleased sound before smiling and settling back down, loosening his hold on you. 

You finally managed to get away only to discover his jizz all over your shorts. You quickly got a soft towel and wiped off your shorts, then his. Hopefully he wouldn't realize what had happened. You then proceed to dart to the bathroom to remedy the problem that had sprouted between your legs. You quickly closed and locked the door behind you then turned on the shower. You wanted something to muffle your sounds and to use as an excuse to be in the bathroom for a long time. You pulled off your clothes and hopped in the shower. Never your favorite way to “relieve stress”. You were already hard at this point, you knew it wouldn't take much. 

You started stroking yourself, thinking, well thinking of your brother. You didn't want to admit it but damn you were attracted to him. As your hand moved quicker, your mind filled with images of him. You'd already seen him mostly naked, sweaty, covered in water after a shower, so supplying images for your sick fantasies was easy. You imagined him with that determined look he'd get while you were strifing, just add a little lust in there and bam. Your greatest fantasy. You added that along with the moans you'd got to sample this morning and you found yourself close already. You brought a fist to your mouth to try to muffle the sounds that kept slipping out. You came pretty soon after, D's name on your lips just as yours had been on his. 

You quickly finished your shower, well, quick for you, and toweled off. You wrapped one around your waist and scooped up your clothes. You quickly deposited them in your hamper and went back out to the living room. Your brother was still asleep and you really didn't want to wake him. You padded back into your room and got dressed. And by dressed you meant sweatpants and some old T-shirt of your brothers that he'd abandoned to you. You messed around on your computer until you finally heard your brother stirring in the living room. You left your room and walked, unhurriedly of course into where he was. You got in there just in time to see him stretch and then wince. He pulled the waistband of his boxers away from him and looked down. He slapped a hand to his mouth, not really covering the “fuck” that escaped. He must've discovered what you had been ti afraid to wipe up.

You announced your presence with a pretty obviously fake cough and it took every fiber of your being not to laugh when D about jumped out of his skin. He quickly released his hold on his boxers and they settled back in with a snap. He winced then looked over at you, smiling slightly.

“Hey kid.” his voice was still a little husky from sleep and it sounded really hot. The thoughts of attractiveness were ruined as he wiped drool out of the corner of his mouth. He stretched and stood up. “I'm gonna take a shower. Think of something we can do later.” you definitely did not check out his ass as he walked away.

You were actually pretty surprised he was doing something with you again. He must really feel guilty for not being around. You certainly weren't going to complain. You did however, have no idea whatsoever as to what you and your brother could do. You kind of wanted to ask him about his dream, but he probably didn't remember it anyway. Plus that'd be weird. You turned on the TV and mindlessly flipped through the channels. Of course there was nothing that caught your interest, except this one show about mechanics but you knew your bro wouldn't go for it. 

You eventually decided on a movie channel, LMN for ironic purposes of course. You and your brother enjoyed doing voice overs for the overly dramatic movies. You didn't ever enjoy them. Okay, maybe you enjoyed The Client List, but you've loved Jennifer Love Hewitt ever since “I Know What You Did Last Summer” and you fuckin' loved that movie. 

You heard the shower shut off, and a few moments later he excited the bathroom in a puff of steam. He was toweling off his hair, another wrapped low around his waist. You couldn't help but stare. Okay you could but you really didn't want to. He dropped into the seat beside you and wrapped the towel around his shoulders he was using to dry his hair. 

“My favorite channel.” he joked. “What are we watching?”

“I have no idea. I just know it's awful and this people can't even act well enough to be in porn.

“That bad?” 

“Worse.”

You then spent the next hour and a half creating some ridiculous story that wouldn't have fit with the movie from a two-year-old’s perspective. Basically, it was just completely stupid as fuck. Not that either of you minded. You always enjoyed these moments with D. The movie was nearing an end when you started to feel really fucking hot. You wiped sweat from your forehead and made your way to the thermostat. The fucking AC was broken. You groaned. It was Texas. It was fucking hot as shit. 

“Bro!” You whined the word, drawing it out in a way you knew he hated.

“What?” 

“The AC is _broken_. It is still the summer technically. This can't happen.” 

“Dunno what to tell you. Repairman will take about two hours.” you gave him the most desperate look you could manage and darted back to the couch. You sat on his lap, completely forgetting he was still only in a towel. 

“Bro. No. It's hot.” you were surprised you hadn't noticed it earlier. Your brother rolled his eyes and reached for the phone on the end table. He called your repairman, the building shared one so you had the same one each time. He better actually fix the damn problem. 

“Two hours.” he looked so calm. How could he be calm in a situation like this?! You gave him the most horrified look you could muster but he just laughed. 

“Say goodbye D. I am gone. I will die here of heat stroke.” you slumped against him and pretended to die. You used the best over-dramatic chocking noises you could.

“Get up.” he flicked your side. 

“I'm dead remember?”

“The dead don't talk.”

“Yes they do. Do you not watch Supernatural? Ghosts. Ghosts talk D.”

“I should have had an abortion.” D groaned. Wow rude.

“I thought we had something special?!” you made a fake sob. 

“Oh dear fucking god, go mess with your robots. You're so whiny.”

“I learn from the best.” as you hopped up to go to the bathroom D swatted your rear. You put a hand to your mouth, spinning in mock horror. “I am a proper lady Mr. Strider. You watch those hands o' yours.” you had perfected the southern belle voice. 

“Go away holy fuck.” you blew a kiss at him then dashed to the bathroom. 

You turned the water on, 90% cold, you were roasting. You stripped off your clothes and climbed in the cold shower. You swore you hear sizzling from how hot you were. You had a tendency to over-exaggerate things. 

You heard the door creak open and the drop of your bros damp towel. What the fuck was he doing? He wasn't even that hot. Temperature wise. You saw the shower curtains push back and looked to see your smirking brother staring at you.

“You're right. It's hot. Can I come in?” that smug asshole. You just shrugged and turned back to the chilling spray of water. You found yourself extremely grateful for that cold water as D reached around you to add a little more cold. You felt his chest brush against your back and something not completely soft brush your ass. You felt his hands on your shoulders next and you stiffened. 

The next thing that happened was completely unexpected and surprising as hell. He turned you around and quickly pressed his lips against yours. You didn't know if his intentions were to have you either way, but he didn't stop even though you weren't responding. You were glad because it took you a while to finally pick up the courage kiss him back. He felt him grin into the kiss and you wrapped your arms around his neck. This was everything you'd wanted for so long and you were really overwhelmed. You felt his hands slid down your back and rest at your ass. You didn't know how long you'd been kissing, you just knew you were out of breath and panting when you stopped. 

Your brother on the other hand didn't stop. He kissed from the corner of your mouth and downwards, kissing along your jaw to suck and like at your neck. You shivered and tilted your head to the side to give him more access. D immediately devoured your neck, sucking hard. You knew it would bruise but like hell you cared. You wanted to flaunt it to the world. You were barely aware of the small gasps and pants leaving your lips but D certainly heard them. He smirked against your skin and pulled back to look at you. 

“How vocal you are baby.” you shivered a little. You liked him calling you that. “Why don't you relax and let daddy take care of you?” oh he had the daddy kink did he? You could work with that. You let him shove you against the wall, and you were suddenly grateful about how big your shower was. 

He squirted some conditioner onto his fingers and rubbed it on himself. He used what was left on his fingers to begin stretching you. Or so you assumed as he started circling your entrance with one. So he wanted to tease you. Asshole. 

“Daddy, please hurry up.” you whined, using your most innocent face. Oh that got to him. You actually saw his pupils dilate and he pushed his finger into you slowly. You groaned at the intrusion. You'd fingered yourself before but it never felt good at first. Your brother didn't give up easily though, you could tell by how he was moving his finger. He wiggled it around and started sucking on your neck again. You were easily distracted and soon relaxed. He pushed his finger in you the rest of the way. 

You felt him crook his finger and wondered what he was doing. Well, for the few seconds you could think. He soon found your sweet spot and began rubbing it. Any composure you'd had left was completely gone now. You were a moaning mess and you sounded ridiculous. You found it impossible to stop. D added a second finger and thrust them in and out, scissoring as he did so. You couldn't even shut up when he kissed you again, moaning into his mouth. You were pretty sure he'd pick on you forever after this. Right now, you just couldn't bring yourself to care. Soon he was thrusting in a third finger and you were aching for him. You just wanted him inside you.

Once he decided you were stretched enough, he pulled out his finger and pushed in. You cried out and flinched. He was just a bit wider than his fingers were. He stopped after only getting the head in to kiss you and calm you down. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear and told you how much he loved you. You finally found yourself relaxing and began pushing back onto him.

“I'm okay daddy, fuck your baby.” D's eyes clouded with lust and he thrust all the way into you quickly. He gave you a moment to adjust to that and kissed you sweetly as he did. You were really feeling overwhelmed now, emotionally and physically, it just felt like too much. After you gave him the go ahead he started slowly thrusting into you, pulling out almost all the way then slamming back in. 

You moaned loudly and did an odd little hoppy thing t wrap your legs around his waist. You put your left arm around his neck and started stroking yourself with your right. He grunted and kissed you again, sucking your tongue into his mouth. The sensations were driving you crazy and you were soon begging D for more, faster, harder. You didn't even know what you were saying anymore you just wanted to cum and you wanted to cuddle your brother afterwords.

You knew his was getting close when his thrusts began to lose their rhythm and were fast and out of pace. You were closer, you could tell from that warm tingly feeling in your stomach. You were moaning and practically screaming as you flicked your wrist just right and came. D thrust a few more times before cumming after you. He was muttering something about how tight you were, and next time it would last longer. You practically glowed at that. There would actually be a next time.

He washed the both of you off then wrapped you in a dry towel, grabbing one for himself. He brought you into his room and you both promptly passed the fuck out together. Your dreams were happy and filled with thoughts of your future. You woke when you felt a sudden blast of cool air on your wet body. A sudden realization hit you. The air-conditioner was never broken. Your shithead brother planned that. It had broken plenty of enough times for him to know how you reacted to being too hot. You silently congratulated him on his manipulation of the AC unit. You'd thought it was broken. You decided you didn't care and snuggled against him, quickly falling back into sleep.

 


End file.
